Love of my Life
by theundevelopedpsychopath
Summary: NxM. My first song fic. Tsubasa is Mikan's brother. Natsume is Tsubasa's friend. I used Moment of Truth. Deleted before but it's back. I suck at summaries.


**My very first song story… Okay to make it more vivid…**

**Tsubasa is Mikan's brother here okay?**

**Yay! The first chap's song is my one of my favorites! Could you please listen to it?**

**Disclaimer (why should I always remind you this?): I do not own Gakuen Alice…**

**MOMENT OF TRUTH by Fm Static (also a disclaimer)**

_**OKAY I CHANGED THE STORY. WHY? THIS IS A PIECE OF JUNK AND MIKAN BECAME EASY TO GET HERE…GRR**_

**Some are surprised I deleted this… haha so sorry guys!**

**Well if your story is like this, well I'm sorry but this just came from my head okay? PEACE OUT… I hate copycats, snobs, JEJEMONS!, and etc… well I'm sorry if I'm cruel…**

_**Reviews okay?**_

**I WROTE THIS: 12-17-2009**

**I REVISED THIS: 05-22-10**

**I POSTED THIS: 05-23-10**

**OMG. I suck.**

"Oi! Tsubasa, Are you sure we are going to drink at your house?"

_Here we are, in the best years of our lives.  
With no way of knowing, when the  
Wheel stop spinning cause we don't  
Know where we're going...  
And here we are, on the best day of our lives.  
And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you  
All to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back_

"Yeah… My parents are not there and my sister is the only one there"

"WHAT!" The group said except Natsume who's busy reading his new manga.

"You have a sister? Damn you!"

"Yes. Why?" Tsubasa asked bewildered.

"How old" Ruka asked.

"18"

"Sexy?" Koko asked. "Hey you are not allowed to date my sister!" Tsubasa said protectively. He may be bad to others but he has a special in his heart for her cute sister,

"I'm sure she's irritating as you are" Natsume said with I-do-not-care voice as he closed his book.

"So let's go guys!" Not bothering what Natsume said**. ****(A/N I really don't know why Tsubasa is hanging out with some younger ones hehehe)**

**____Infront Sakura's house…____**

"I'm home. Mikan?" He pressed the doorbell.

"Good evening brother. Who are they?" Mikan went outside

"Oh. They are my friends"

"What are they doing here?" She whispered to his brother.

"We'll be going to heaven_"_

"EH!"

"We will just drink my little sister. Come on guys, come in!" He laughed.

She smiled. _The heck with my brother._

**Natsume's PoV**

I saw his house. _It's pretty big._ I saw that damn Tsubasa with a female. Perhaps her sister, I can't see her face though but she has curves. She is wearing a Picnic sweater and mini and flip flops. Then I heard Tsubasa to let us come in…

When we already inside… I smelled the scent of strawberries. _Weird_

_Then I saw her_… I really don't know what happened but with her brown orbs and her laid down brunette hair, its breath taking… _HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! But she really is beautiful huh? How come she is related to Kage?_

**End of his PoV**

_I used to know her brother, but I never  
Knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her  
Eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,  
She's the only one around, and she means  
Every little thing to me_

"Eh Onii-chan. I think I will just go to my room okay?"

"Okay sleep well"

"Hai."

Mikan went up to the stairs, went inside her room, changed her clothes and fell asleep… She really didn't take notice on her brother's visitors.

**Back to his ever adoring brother… (A/N hahaha. I love u still nat!) **

"Tsubasa! Your sister is definitely cute!" Ruka said.

"Yeah I know" He smiled with pride.

"Can I have her picture?"

"NEVER!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Natsume also hoped for that but he already know that his brother will not allow him then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a …photo album.

"Guys I think you should get our drinks and food" Natsume said monotonously.

"…" Others began standing up and goofing around.

When he is already alone, he quickly snatched some of _her_ pictures. And he took Mikan's number by Tsubasa's cell phone lying in the couch. **(A/N STALKER!)**

_I've got your picture in my wallet, and your  
Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,  
Whenever I think about you,. I've got  
Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so  
Long since we've been talkin' and in a few  
More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever_

That night, he only just drank 2 shots and spends the rest of the night thinking about her.

_I don't really know why I'm attracted to her. It seem like were a magnet. She the positive and I'm the negative. HEY! What the hell I'm thinking about?_

**Back to Mikan… Our sleeping beauty**

**Mikan's dream and Mikan's PoV**

_It was pretty dark then I saw Sakura trees and a boy holding me protectively._

"_Mikan…" _

_Huh? Who are you?_

"_Mikan… I love you"_

_Who are you?_

"_Mikan I love you ever since the very first time we met."_

_Eh! Who are you!_

"_I'm…" _**RING!RING!**

**End of Dream also the PoV**

**RING!RING!**

She looked at her clock. 8:00 am. She gasped. "Eh? I'M LATE!" She screamed as she tossed the clock on the bed. She quickly took a bath and changed her clothes to her uniform, looked at herself in the mirror and went downstairs. She saw the group lying in the everywhere. Maybe on the coach, ground or on the table.

"Ei! Wake up! Good thing our parents are not here! If they're here now, I'm sure they will kill you!" She shouted as she about to slap her brother hard.

"Ms. You-make-my-ears-bleed… Can you stop talking just for a while?" Natsume said, seated on the couch.

"Eh? Who are you?"

"Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga." He feels a little warm in his cheeks. _Blushing? No way dude… _He thought.

"How come you're awake?"

"I just drunk 2 shots and I woke up by your scream"

"Huh? It's just because I am late… wait! I'm LATE!"

_What a stupid girl. But she's cute._ He smirked.

"By the way Natsume,"

Natsume's surprised to hear his name from her lips…

"Hn"

"Can you just tell Tsubasa that I already went to school?"

"Are you an idiot? Its vacation." That's why they celebrate.

"I'm going to enroll"

"Where?"

"Gakuen Alice…"

"..."

"What?"

"I'm studying there" He felt relief when she said the school.

"Eh? Really?" She smiled

_God, her smile…_

_And here I am, on the west coast of  
American and I've been tryin' to think for weeks of  
All the ways to ask you, And now  
I've brought you to the place, Where I've  
Poured my heart out, a million times, for a million  
Reasons, To offer it to you_

_I used to know her brother, but I never  
Knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her  
Eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,  
She's the only one around, and she means  
Every little thing to me_

_I've got your picture in my wallet, and your  
Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,  
Whenever I think about you,. I've got  
Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so  
Long since we've been talkin' and in a few  
More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever_

_I used to know her brother, but I never  
Knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her  
Eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,  
She's the only one around, and she means  
Every little thing to me_

_I've got your picture in my wallet, and your  
Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,  
Whenever I think about you,. I've got  
Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so  
Long since we've been talkin' and in a few  
More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever_

_**Edit**_**ed! :DD**

**Thanks guys anyway :DD **

**RIZAL SCIENCE STUDENTS! HEY YAH GUYS! IF YOU'RE A RISCIAN PM ME! :D**

**Reviews are extremely needed. Lend a hand to the needy guys. If I make at least 10 reviews, I'll continue this. :D**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**SO review guys! ^.T (what kind of emoticon is this?) **

**Favorite story also if you like this. Flames are accepted even though it rips my heart apart. (ouch!)**

**V V**

**V V**

**V V**

**V V**


End file.
